


Inevitable

by Volatilevore



Series: Emily's one shots [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda cracky at the end I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya falling in love was inevitable but that doesn’t mean izaya has to like it
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Emily's one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Look ok I’ve had the first half in my drafts for months, I’m just getting around to writing the rest. That is why it changes writing styles mid fic because I’m boo boo the dumbass. It was supposed to be serious, I was listening to jack stauber when I wrote the first part. I was listening to Kesha when I wrote the second part if that makes more sense.

Some things are inevitable. Shizuo learned that from a pretty young age. Neither of his parents died, but his dog did. It was a sad day, it didn’t rain, but it did for Shizuo. He was 4 and the time, his brother just 1. Shizuo, being 4, asked his mom to just make the dog better when it developed cancer. She sat him down and explained that she couldn’t do anything about the dog's condition, but that he wasn’t in any pain. Shizuo later learned that she was lying about that. Shizuo accepted the inevitable from a young age because of that lie. The inevitability of life doesn’t hurt. 

He found out his mom was lying at the ripe age of 24, which seems quite old to find out that your mom was lying to you when you were 4. But when put in perspective, it makes sense that it took so long. His mother, brother, and father were the only people he was close to in his family. So when his mother was crying at his grandma’s funeral, of course, he tried his best to make her feel better, he knew it must be hard to lose your own mother, but his grandma was basically a stranger who’d held him once as a baby. He knew losing someone close to you was sad and made you upset, but he didn’t know it  **hurt** like physical pain. 

He thought only death was inevitable for a long time, it was the only case of inevitability he’d ever seen so how was he to know there were more? 

He found out about the other inevitable variables of life when he met  **him.**

At first, it was inevitable that he would meet him. Because Shinra doesn’t take no for an answer. 

Then, it was inevitable that he would learn his name.  **Izaya Orihara.**

It wasn’t inevitable he would get a gnarly scar across his chest form Izaya, but Izaya is a pest so it was inevitable something would happen. 

Finally, it was inevitable Shizuo would fall in love with said pest, what can he say? He has shit taste in men apparently. 

Snarky, conniving, cocky, all the qualities to make a man swoon am I right? 

Except that’s not what Shizuo did, instead, he tried to smash, demolish, squash, puncture, and basically destroy Izaya every chance he could, save for the few times he’s too tired to. 

Izaya doesn’t seem to mind much, even looks like he enjoys it. 

Shizuo only realized he was in love with Izaya when he had his neck in his hands, what luck. He finally had the chance to wipe Izaya’s existence off the face of the earth, but he couldn’t because life is a bitch and he’s living. 

Izaya was still smirking, even though his nose was bloody and his lip was busted from hitting the brick wall so hard. Shizuo wondered for a second if he’d still be smiling if Shizuo started to squeeze his neck, but the thought made his stomach hurt and his chest clench. 

He hadn’t admitted it to Izaya in any way shape or form. He just let Izaya’s body down from its position on the wall. Izaya landed on his own two feet, seemingly in no pain at all, even though Shizuo knows the brick scrapped his back when he slid down. 

Izaya taunted him and poked his chest, right where he’d slashed him two years ago. Shizuo was able to ignore the taunts, with the new information his mind was screaming at him, he doesn’t even know if it’s possible to get angry. He was just confused, and a bit happy. He’d never loved anyone who wasn’t part of his family, he wasn’t sure if he was able to for the longest time. Of course, he wasn’t thrilled it was Izaya, but he can’t help that. 

But, now that he knew he loved Izaya, what does he do? Does he confess his love like some school romance anime? Or does he keep it to himself until his brain allows him to move on? 

  
  


  
  


Izaya discovered the inevitable by himself. Nobody helped him or taught him. He was sitting on his bed at age 8, just thinking. You may be able to cheat death, but you can not avoid it completely. For it is inevitable. If you can’t tell the future, a lot of things seem inevitable until you really look back on it. 

Like meeting Shizuo, it may have seemed inevitable because of how insistent Shinra is as a person in general. But, looking back on it, Izaya could have done a plethora of things to avoid it, he just didn’t know he should’ve. 

He could’ve killed himself, or moved country, or killed Shinra. Actually, scratch that last one, Shizuo would’ve come for his head. 

But he didn’t, and that mistake led to the inevitable. He fell in love with Shizuo Heiwajima. He realized it the moment he saw his monstrous strength in action. And that got his blood boiling hotter than the sun itself. He loved  **HUMANS.** He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with any specific human let alone some monster.

So it was only natural that the moment he came face to face with the monster, he tried his damndest to get rid of him. In hindsight, of course, a measly slash to the chest wouldn’t kill someone who could lift a crane above his head. 

So for 3 years, Izaya tried to kill Shizuo and his love for the monster, but he always found himself backtracking. He would have a plan to stab him through the heart and make it look like an accident. Or shoot him in the head and write a suicide note to make it look like he did it himself. But when Izaya finally found a knife sharp enough to cut him quickly and effortlessly, he didn’t buy it. And when he finally got the very real, very illegal gun, he didn’t put it to good use, he just hid it. His love for Shizuo was infuriating to say the very least. Every time he looked Shizuo in the eyes, even if they’re going at each other’s throats, he had to fight the urge to really smile. Not his usual smirk, a real smile, soft and less sharp. 

Izaya wasn’t surprised Shizuo hadn’t caught on, it’s times like those he feels blessed by Shizuo’s lack of brain cells. He thought he was being obvious, but it seems the only ones who have noticed are his little sister because they saw him stalking Shizuo’s Instagram all the time. 

Izaya couldn’t tell if Shizuo really hated him or not, but when Shizuo let him go when Izaya thought he was a goner, it definitely made his heart pound. Even as the bricks scraped his back, he kept his smirk on and the flesh of his cheek between his teeth. He wanted to reach out to Shizuo who had turned to walk away, but he couldn’t let himself. 

Izaya had amazing self restraint, intrusive thoughts didn’t bother him until Shizuo. The intrusive throughts telling him to jump in front of a train to see what would happen actually bothered him less than the ones telling him to grab Shizuo by the scruff of his stupid shirt and smooch is face. Izaya always felt more inclined to do the actions involving shizuo that would pop into his mind. Because damn it he did want to kiss his stupid face. 

Izaya had accepted the inevitable but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He loved Shziuo but he didn’t like Shizuo. No sir he did not like his box died blonde hair, or his light brown eyes, nor did he like the almost permanent scowl on his face. He did not think about what it would look like sleeping next to him...would he still scowl in his sleep? Of fucking course his brain made him love all of those things, but he’d never like that he loved them so much. He loved his intimidating face but he disliked it so much. 

It was like Izaya was at constant war with himself, his dislike and his love fought in a never ending war like world war three was going on in his mind every time Izaya looked him in the eye. Or every time he stared at the side of Shizuo’s face in class. Shizuo had a good side profile, he isn’t weird.

When Shizuo asked Izaya out to the movies Izaya hated him more than life itself. But also omg what would he wear, was he gonna cry? 

Shizuo got him a slurpee after the movie and Izaya will be damned if he passed a slurpee up, so yea he took it, so what? 

Maybe Izaya went with him to the amusement park, they’re just bromosexuals. 

And for the record Izaya did NOT cry when Shizuo got down on his knee after 4 years of them doing platonic things together. He scoffed...and maybe smooched his face a little. It was a cute silver ring ok? 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on Instagram so if you wanna y’all about durarara or whatever 😳 It isn’t like I have 0 friends who know about durarara or anything 👀 @emmageddon.cosplay If any one of you tell me I look 12 I’m gonna flip shit though, thems fighting words


End file.
